Happy Christmas
by SeKaYa
Summary: Weihnachten im Orden des Phönix. Die Auroren sind eifrig dabei zu planen – und Moody während des Prozesses in den Wahnsinn zu treiben.


Disclaimer: Alle bekannten Namen, Orte, Personen und Begriffe gehören J.. Ein Teil ihrer Ausgestaltung und die Idee/Ausführung gehören jedoch mir.

Vorgaben: _Schlittenfahrt, Engel, Weihnachtsessen_

* * *

**Happy Christmas...?**

von 

**SeKaYa/Noir13**

* * *

Eigentlich hätte er es besser wissen müssen. Es war schließlich nicht das erste Mal, dass die Dekoration bei seinen Leuten hängen blieb, und er kannte seine Pappenheimer. Alles Tortenfüße, aber irgendwie war es wieder passiert: Die Auroren sollten die Weihnachtsfeier planen. Natürlich ging alles drunter und drüber. Natürlich hatte er ihnen den Hintern in Brand setzen müssen, damit sie sich darum kümmerten. Natürlich waren alle Ideen vollkommen unbrauchbar.

"Hört mir mal ganz genau zu, ihr Knallköpfe", sagte Moody am dritten Tag ohne gescheite Ideen. "Wir sollen eine Weihnachtsfeier für den Orden planen. Das heißt, es ist keine Aurorenfeier. Das bedeutet, wir werden absolut nichts Lebensgefährliches miteinbeziehen. Verstanden?"

Meadowes und die Prewetts waren von dieser Nachricht am meisten betroffen, aber selbst Dearborn sah beleidigt aus. Aber wie nicht anders zu erwarten, hielten sie sich daran – es wurde nichts Lebensgefährliches. Das hinderte Meadowes jedoch nicht daran, den Engel für den Christbaum zu verhexen, damit er immer wieder in unerwarteten Augenblicken "IMMER WACHSAM!" brüllte – geschweige denn davon, heimlich die Kugeln zu nehmen und auf unaufmerksame Passanten zu werfen, nur um ihnen vorzuwerfen, nicht auf seine Warnungen zu hören. Aufgrund des Lerneffekts beschloss Moody, dass der Engel bleiben durfte. Tatsächlich lernte Black endlich, aufzupassen, egal, wohin er ging. Das mochte auch daran liegen, dass die Prewetts mit Vorliebe Schneebälle verhexten und hinter ihm herjagten – als sie es mit Moody versucht hatten, waren sie als Schneemänner geendet, also suchten sie sich ein leichteres Opfer.

"Sag mal, Moody, was für ein Programm sollen wir machen?", fragte Fenwick, vor sich einen strategischen Lageplan der Räume. "Und wie sieht es mit dem Weihnachtsessen aus? Büffet? Richtiges Zusammensitzen am Tisch mit Messer und Gabel?"

Moody warf einen prüfenden Blick auf den Plan. "Was ist das? Feindgebiet? Hier? Im Hauptquartier?"

Fenwick schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist Meadowes' Bereich – der Tannenbaum samt tollwütigem Engel. Außerdem will Meadowes später noch einen Zauber über die Geschenke legen, der vorzeitiges Auspacken oder Schütteln verhindert."

"Reißzähnige Schnappklammer?"

"Reißzähnige Schnappklammer. Deshalb hat sie ja darauf bestanden, dass die Geschenke schon vor der Feier abgegeben werden. Nicht nur, wegen der Schlachtordnung, sondern auch wegen ihrem Schutz."

"Gut, gut." Moody nickte zufrieden und besah sich noch einmal den Plan. "Was fehlt?"

"Nur die Tagesordnung und die Struktur des Weihnachtsessens", sagte Fenwick und zog einen Zettel hervor. "Uns fehlt einfach ein Punkt hier, am Nachmittag. Den Abend bekommen wir locker voll, um Mittag rum schaffen wir auch ein volles Programm. Aber der Nachmittag ist leer."

Moody sah nachdenklich hinaus auf den Flur – sie hatten die Türen entfernt, damit Meadowes sie nicht mehr beleidigt knallen konnte. Im Grunde war fast alles fertig. Die Dekoration, erstaunlich friedfertig für ihre Standards, war aufgehängt, das Festprogramm stand, Black war im Bad und versuchte, auch die letzten Schneereste zu entfernen... Moody musste nicht einmal nachsehen, was Alice und Frank in der Küche trieben. Die Longbottoms waren von jeher pflichtbewusst, da lohnte sich eine Kontrolle nicht. Nein, er behielt lieber seine Sorgenkinder im Visier. Und wo er gerade an sie dachte, da kamen sie, einer nach dem anderen. Oder so in der Art.

"Platz da!" Dearborn stürmte in den Raum und warf dabei fast den Tisch mit den Plänen um. "Fabian und Gideon, sie – man ist seines Lebens nicht mehr sicher!"

Moody sah an Dearborn vorbei auf den Flur. Keine Sekunde zu früh, wie es schien, denn er erhaschte einen ausgezeichneten Blick auf die Chaos-Zwillinge, wie sie mit einem alten Holzschlitten die Treppe herunterpolterten, auf dem Teppich weiterrutschten und – genau ins Zimmer! Moody, Dearborn und Fenwick brachten sich gerade noch in Sicherheit, da rammten die Prewetts auch schon den Tisch und schmissen ihn samt allem darauf befindlichen mit einem lauten Krachen um.

Von Krach und Chaos angelockt erschien nun auch der Rest der Truppe, Meadowes und die Longbottoms und ein tropfnasser Sirius, am Ort des Geschehens.

"Totalschaden", sagte Meadowes milde beeindruckt. "Nicht schlecht, Prewett, Prewett. Ich bin fast neidisch – soviel Chaos schafft nicht mal mein Christbaum."

"Meine Güte", seufzte Alice beinahe erleichtert. "Ich dachte, von dem Krach her, dass ihr eine Wand eingerissen habt. Aber das hier hält sich ja noch in Grenzen."

Frank nickte. "Aber was wolltet ihr eigentlich bezwecken?" Er wies auf die Zerstörung um sie herum. "Das kann ja nicht euer primäres Ziel gewesen sein."

Fabian und Gideon sahen ein wenig schuldbewusst drein, aber das täuschte niemanden. Prewett'sches Chaos – dagegen gab es kein Kraut. Moody hatte einmal gemeint, dass sie den Krieg schon lange gewonnen hätten, wenn die Prewetts Todesser wären. Die Todesser wären entweder Opfer der Prewett'schen Chaostheorie geworden oder hätten sich freiwillig gestellt, um dem Schicksal zu entkommen.

"Wir hatten uns gedacht, dass wir nachmittags Schlittenfahren könnten", meinte Gideon fröhlich.

"Ja, und weil wir ja nicht wissen, wie das Wetter ist, haben wir das hier ausprobiert, nur für den Fall der Fälle", stimmte Fabian zu. "Aber es ergeben sich kleinere Probleme."

"Ja, zum Beispiel Tische." Gideon machte ein fast empörtes Gesicht. "Wie soll die Schlittenfahrt funktionieren, wenn Tische im Weg sind? Solche Probleme müssen eliminiert werden!"

"Und das habt ihr gleich mal gemacht, eh?", sagte Moody und seufzte. "Und wer darf Doge erklären, wer seinen echt antiken Eichentisch zerstört hat...? Ich natürlich!"

Die anderen sahen sich an und ehe man sich versah, stand Moody allein da. Ja, auf die Kameraden konnte man sich wirklich verlassen. Wenn Ärger in Sicht war, waren sie schneller als ein Gedanke.

"Na dann, frohe Weihnachten", brummte Moody und betrachtete die Bescherung.


End file.
